The Chronicles of Dark Link
by Myin
Summary: Just a basic life story of Dark Link, written my way. RR please. No flames. Ths all takes place after Dark Link is in the Water Temple. I have major problems thinking of how he would be as a kid... just read and let me know what you think please.


This story is NOT, I repeat, NOT, for immature audiences. If you have a problem with blood and gore, adult content, and cussing, I suggest you get the hell out of here.  
  
Disclaimer: Link and all other characters of The Legend of Zelda games are not mine. They belong to Nintendo and Co.  
  
I have to give credit to my friend, Areale otherwise known as alnhiei, for helping me with this story. Read and review foolish mortals.  
  
The Chronicles of Dark Link Chapter 1-The Revival  
  
Water Temple Sub-Boss Room 10:09 P.M.  
  
Water trickled throughout the room, and echoed endlessly throughout it's abyss. Standing in the center was a scrawny tree on a foot high island, looking as if it was on the edge of living. On one side of the room was an alone standing door. An identical door stood on the opposite side.  
  
The door opened to reveal a teenage boy, dressed in a blue tunic, wearing boots and gloves. He stood brave and tall, ready to take on whatever obstacle was next. He turned around in surprise as the door slammed shut and locked behind him. He ignored it and jogged across the room to the other door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked as well.  
  
A light blue fairy jumped from the boy's hat and floated around in front of the door. "Listen!" she said. "The door is barred shut with iron-"  
  
"Yes, Navi. Thank you for pointing out the obvious," said the boy, sounding irritated. He looked around, then went back over to the other side of the room. Before he had an idea of playing the game, 'Pick the Lock', a low snicker echoed throughout the room.  
  
"You think you can leave so easily little Hikari?" it sneered. "Poor little, defenseless Link. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide..."  
  
Link turned around and looked at the dead tree, finding that Navi and him were not alone.  
  
There, leaning on the tree was a boy almost identical to the other. The only differences was that he wore black and had demonic red eyes. He showed a malevolent grin on his pale face, unveiling glistening, white fangs. Stringy black hair covered his face.  
  
"Great, so now I don't have to only deal with a hyper fairy, but also a royal pain in the butt." He smiled, pleased at himself. "So Yami, you gonna attack me? Or just sit there on your lazy ass?"  
  
The dark one smirked. "Ladies first."  
  
Link laughed. "I insist."  
  
Dark Link unsheathed his sword, jumped back just in case Link tried to strike, and pulled out his impervious shield. With an evil grin, he flung himself into the air and brought the sword down, right to the left of Link. He brought the sword back up and pointed the sword at the little hikari's face. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Link didn't answer. He only stabbed the sword forward, hoping to strike his opponent. But Dark Link wasn't going to take the chance of getting hit. He jumped onto Link's sword and brought his sword down on his enemy's head. He leapt to the right and jumped back up, aiming to hack off his head, but alas, Link was also fast. He swung his trusty sword and gave off a horizontal slash, as same did Dark Link.  
  
He mimicked his hikari for a while before his little game of CopyCat was getting boring. Before he knew it, the greatest idea came into his head... right before Navi flew in his face and screwed up his next blow.  
  
Link hit his opponent in the stomach, which caused the dark brother to keel over and clutch his sides in agony. Blood spewed out of the wound, slowly, but just enough to show that he had been given a severe injury.  
  
He sunk into the ground and quickly reappeared behind Link, grinning evilly. "Boo," he hissed.  
  
Link swerved around, only to be struck in the face. "OW! Asshole!" He jumped in the air, landing an attack on Dark Link.  
  
Navi laughed. "Funny funny!! Dark Link got hit!! HAHAH-"She felt a strong yet delicate hand wrap around her; it started to squeeze her tightly to where she couldn't breathe.  
  
"What was that?" Dark Link tightened the grip.  
  
"Ack, nothing-"she tried to say.  
  
"I'll pull your wings off one-by-one if you dare do that again..."  
  
"Okay!!! I get the point already!!"  
  
Link pulled out a humongous hammer and hit Dark Link square in the back, making him sink back into the ground again. "You were off guard, stupid," he said.  
  
"You are too," said a voice behind him.  
  
He felt a sword dig into his spine and was being twisted around; he could tell Dark Link was enjoying his suffering. "Are you having fun yet?" He gave out a loud cackle.  
  
Link fell to his knees, then flat on his chest, making the pain in his back almost too unbearable.  
  
"Link!! Link!! Get up!! Please!!!" Navi flew up and down, back and forth, hoping her hero would rise again.  
  
"Eh... heh... Navi, I'm not... over yet-"he said between breaths.  
  
Fulfilling his statement, a bright fairy flew from his pocket (1) and quickly flew around him, giving him the strength he needed.  
  
Dark Link couldn't believe he had the brains to store a fairy for battle later on, and he also couldn't believe it when Link got up and landed the final strike to him. He yelled out on top of his lungs in defeat and fell to the ground.  
  
Link smirked and gathered the rupees that fell from his brother's pockets. "Farewell..." he said quietly. He made his way to the other door to gather his prize.  
  
"Heh heh... fool." Dark Link lifted himself off the ground slowly, being sure not to harm any other part of his body. He swiftly stood up when he heard someone enter the room again. He saw that it wasn't Link, but a young woman. His guardian senses went into action immediately. "Who are you and what are you doing in my Temple? Get out... now..." He couldn't talk no longer. He collapsed to the ground yet again and let darkness consume his mind.  
  
The girl took him up in her arms and made her way out of the Temple, completely undetected by the Tektites. She pitied their uselessness and placed Dark Link outside on the soft grass. "Wake up. I can't afford losing you." She took out a bottle, which contained a black fairy, and opened it, allowing it to flutter around Dark Link's body.  
  
The fairy had been a success. He sat up slowly, fully aware of where he was. "How the- how did I?" He looked beside him and saw his rescuer. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl had slightly pale skin with a red gi under her right eye. Black and red bangs like Link's hung loosely in front her amber eyes with a black Link-ish hat on her head. She wore a black tunic with grey leggings and a grey long sleeved shirt. A sword was placed on her back along with the Hylian shield with a slash going through the dark colored TriForce. "That's none of your concern. You should just be grateful that I just saved your life." She stood up and looked into the moonlight. "And another thing. I hear that you know how to defeat Ganondorf, correct?"  
  
That hit the spot. He knew that if he didn't tell her, then she would always be by his side and find out on her own. And he could have a trusty woman to play with. His evil smirk came back to his face as a light wind blew.  
  
She looked down at him, hair blowing with the breeze. "So? Your answer?"   
  
Okay, it sucked. So sue me. But it will get better. PLEASE!!!! Please, for the love of Grim review!!! I really need it. Also, if you noticed the little 1 in the story, then tell me this: WHERE DO THE FAIRIES POP OUT FROM?! I CAN'T TELL!!! So, review please. Thank you. -Captain Yasha 


End file.
